


Chi-Chi’s Day Off

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, F/M, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Weight Gain, fat kink, slob, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Chi-Chi wishes that she can have a day off to indulge herself as much as she wants-and ends up becoming a massive fat slobby blob of a woman, alone in a house with a seemingly unlimited amount of food and a gurgling gut full of gas.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 9





	Chi-Chi’s Day Off

"Eternal Dragon! Come and grant my wish!" Chi-Chi said, as the sky blackened, and a huge bolt of energy erupted from the seven Dragon Balls at her feet. Chi-Chi had never summoned Shenron before, but she had seen it done enough times that she practically knew the ritual by heart.

Bulma loaned the Dragon Balls to Chi-Chi, as payment for a favor that Goku did for her. The Earth was at peace, so there was no problem with Chi-Chi using them to make a selfish wish.

"State your wish," Shenron said, as he emerged from the balls, a huge, green serpent that seemed to be in constant motion. Chi-Chi, unsurprisingly, didn't even seem slightly intimidated.

"I wish for a day where I don't have to worry about anything! 24 hours where all of my problems go away, and I'm free to do whatever I want!"

"Your wish has been granted," the dragon said. The sky cleared, the dragon vanished, and the balls hovered in the air before they spread themselves all across the Earth, to be assembled again in a year.

"Did it work?" Chi-Chi said. The human housewife found herself transported back to her home, but a few things were noticeably different. Firstly, Goku, Gohan, and Goten didn't seem to be home. As far as she knew, she was the only person in the house.

Secondly, she seemed stuck to the couch she was sitting on. On a table in front of her was a banquet of food-the most delicious she had ever seen. Fresh, steaming meats and vegetables, seemingly all for her!

Her house wasn't the only thing that changed, though. Chi-Chi looked down, and realized why she was unable to stand from where she was sitting. The relatively slender woman had suddenly become a huge, slovenly blob of fat! Her corpulence dangled over the couch, and it was difficult to tell where her fat gut began and where the rest of her rolls of chub ended!

Not only was she fat, but she was quite unsanitary too! Even though she hadn't eaten anything yet, her huge gut was covered in what appeared to be food stains, along with a layer of sweat that she could definitely smell!

Chi-Chi wasn't horrified by this sudden transformation. In fact, she was delighted! This was her ideal situation. No husband, no kids, nothing in the world to worry about, including her own hygiene. She was free to eat as much as she wanted, and be an absolutely disgusting pig of a woman for a full 24 hours without anyone bothering her. Shenron must've been a mind-reader, because this was exactly what she wanted!

Chi-Chi shifted herself on the couch. The motion stirred her stomach, causing a huge belch to erupt from her throat.

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORP!!!!

The Son matriarch sat down to her magically provided feast and ate with ferocity that rivaled that of any Saiyan. Every dish was devoured in a span of minutes and not a single crumb survived. Chi-Chi's weight soon doubled and her now enormous belly threatened to burst from her stained dress even as it rested on her table. More belches escaped her lips, followed by a huge fart escaping her engorged rear. This caused the chair she was sitting in to vibrate and then shatter under her immense weight. Chi-Chi burst into a fit of giggles from her now spot on floor, blushing with only the tiniest bit of embarrassment at her situation. This was just how freeing Shenron's magic was for her.

The Son Matriarch picked herself up slowly, letting out a few more farts in the process. She pondered what exactly she should do next when a monstrous roar sounded in her ears. It was as if a dinosaur had found it's way to right outside her door! But that simply wasn't possible on a day like this...was it?

Chi-Chi looked down and saw that this roar was actually the cry of her immense stomach. She wondered idly if this sensation was even more gas, or was it yet another bout of hunger her transformed body was experiencing? She experimented by attempting to belch on command. Once this failed, she bent over and attempted to squeeze out yet another fart, only to again be met with failure.

"Hmmm," the Son matriarch mused, "I suppose I am still hungry after all. This must be what Goku and the boys feel like every day." She turned back to a table filled with nothing but dirty dishes and scowled for the first time since making her wish. "If I wasn't such a lazy fat ass now, I could try cooking more food. I wonder if...?"

Suddenly, the table was perfectly set once more and the empty dishes were again piled high with various foods. Specifically, the Son Matriarch now beheld a banquet of cakes, pies, and various sweets the likes of which even Majin Buu would be envious of. Shenron must've anticipated that it was time for dessert. The drooling Chi-Chi literally dove head first into her next course, throwing her weight forward as she lurched towards the pile of sugary sweets. Chi-Chi crammed everything she could into her hungry mouth, getting frosting smeared all over her numerous chins. She didn't even bother looking at what she was eating-she just shoved whatever was closest into her greedy mouth. It was all delicious after all-cakes, ice cream, cupcakes, pudding and parfaits-every time she took a bite, whatever she was eating became the new best thing she'd ever eaten. With every bite, her already vast gut expanded, pushing against the table. Eventually, she could no longer reach beyond her own belly. She huffed, crossing her arms over her fat, sagging chest. This was her paradise, she shouldn't have had to deal with such inconveniences! Luckily, with a bit of thinking she was able to come up with a solution. It had been a while since she'd trained, but she'd still retained enough of the strength from her warrior days to lift up the table and tilt it towards her open mouth. Now she didn't need to worry about reaching for food anymore-all the delicious desserts simply slid right down her throat! She was in utter bliss as that sugary goodness filled her mouth, and padded out her already mountainously massive body.

All the food in her belly had left her feeling sluggish, so she trudged towards her bed for a nap, the floorboards creaking softly with each enormous step. It took her some considerable effort to squeeze through the doorway to her room, and once she managed she was so exhausted and drenched in sweat that she threw herself onto her bed immediately. Her bedframe shattered under her weight almost instantly, but that wasn't much of a problem. Chi-Chi hardly even needed a bed, her own fat belly was basically a mattress of her own. As delicious as all that dessert was, it gave her some serious gas. Her belches, for as large and deep as they were, smelled and tasted pleasantly sugary. The huge farts her elephantine ass unleashed into the bed beneath her however were just as smelly as you'd expect.

She rested her hand against her belly, which was now a huge mountain of flesh that seemed to reach more than halfway to the ceiling, so large that she could no longer fit her hands around it. It's size could be half attributed to fat from the food she'd already digested, and bloating from the food residing within her stomach that she still had yet to digest. Judging by the intense gurgles emanating from it, it wouldn't be long before the remaining food was processed into more soft, jiggly flab. 

Chi-Chi could barely keep her eyes open, and she soon drifted off into a blissful food coma. There was nothing better than sleeping on a pleasantly full stomach, with her own fatness cradling her to keep her warm.

Chi-Chi yawned and stretched out her arms towards the sky as she woke up the next morning. The first thing she looked at was the rays of sunlight coming in through her window. Then, she looked down at her own body, and saw that she was just as fat as she had been when she fell asleep last night-no, fatter, as the food in her stomach had now been processed into flab and added to her figure. That was strange. It was morning, shouldn't her wish have worn off?

She tried to free herself from the mattress beneath her, which now absolutely reeked from having soaked up her sweat and farts throughout the previous night. If she hadn't still retained some of her strength when she was a fighter, she wouldn't have been able to get up at all. Instead, she was just barely mobile, able to heave herself off of the ground and onto her wobbling, tree-trunk thick legs.

Immediately, her nose picked up something good wafting in from the kitchen. Had another round of food been magically summoned in her sleep? Chi-Chi waddled towards the aroma to find out. 

"Good morning, Chi-Chi!" came the unexpected voice of her husband as she squeezed herself into the kitchen. At first Chi-Chi was confused, but then she quickly deduced what was going on. Since Goku was there, her wish must've worn off overnight-but apparently, the weight she gained during it was permanent. Surprisingly, she wasn't bothered by this-she had learned to enjoy her flabby form, and the constant shroud of softness and warmth it brought. The pleasant smell emanating from the kitchen had a source too-atop the kitchen table was a massive banquet of a breakfast, fresh, fattening, and delicious. 

"Did you make this for me?" Chi-Chi said, turning to Goku. 

"Gohan had to help me with a lot of the cooking, but I think I did a pretty good job."

A smile appeared between Chi-Chi's chubby chipmunk cheeks, and her numerous chins wobbled with delight. 

"Oh Goku!" Chi-Chi said, bringing her husband into a flabby embrace, enveloping him almost completely in her fat before releasing him.

"Dig in!" Goku said. "You deserve it for all the hard work you do."

Chi-Chi didn't need to be told. She waddled over to the table as fast as her fat body could carry her, and immediately began gleefully stuffing fistfuls of whatever she could grab into her greedy mouth. Somehow, it tasted even better than the food from her wish. She grunted, belched, and farted like an absolute hog as she glutted herself, which was her way of letting her husband know how delicious the food was.

Chi-Chi's belly was bigger than ever as she finished off the last of her breakfast with a belch that made her entire house quake. Goku knelt down and began kneading her swollen belly like the doughy mass it was, earning a long, delighted moan from his wife. 

"Ah, this is a wish come true~" Chi-Chi sighed.


End file.
